Conversation with the Devil
by Le Sharp Stylo
Summary: "Caroline, you are bewitching in this light. You would make a lovely portrait." he said lightly. She scoffed. Why did he always have to say things like that?


Klaus observed as Caroline marched through his living room without greeting.

"Hello Caroline." he tried.

"Oh look, it's my third favorite living Original." she threw back at him, her smile indicating she wasn't really insulting him.

"So is my love for you illuminating the path to my salvation or am I simply a terrible person today?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"You obviously didn't come to my home just to trade pleasantries. How can I be of service, love?" he asked politely.

So politely. The irony. He was such a gentleman. When he wasn't busy relishing the role of psychotic mass murderer. But he was right. She had come here to have a serious talk with him.

"Klaus, I wanted to talk with you." she started, walking toward a large French window. The morning sun hit her as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

It was too much: the way he was looking at her…too intensely…like she was _it…_

And then he smiled. "Caroline, you are bewitching in this light. You would make a lovely portrait." he said lightly.

She scoffed. Why did he always have to say things like that? How was she supposed to respond? She decided to jump right in.

"Klaus, you obviously have some kind of feelings for me, but how can I accept that?"

"Quite easily love. 'Yes' will suffice." he answered glibly.

"You know that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me." he challenged sharply.

"You say you care about me, but you hurt me. You killed people I cared about. You terrorize my friends. You won't pardon Tyler even though he was only acting in self-defense in the first place." A small shuddering breath escaped her. "Even though you know it would break my heart." she whispered.

He winced.

She began again. "It's a very twisted kind of love, Klaus. Why can't you realize that? If your love for me were real, you wouldn't knowingly do things that hurt me! That hurt my friends!" she burst out.

"Do you really expect my sworn protection and goodwill extended to the likes of Damon Salvatore, Caroline?" he asked seriously.

"Feel free to harm and/or kill Damon." she muttered, a fleeting look of revulsion and fear apparent on her face as she remembered his torture.

Klaus scrutinized her and caught something in her tone that he didn't like. A sudden suspicion took hold in his mind. He remembered a comment Rebekah had made about Damon, before he had even met Caroline; he thought back to something else Stefan had said while they were blazing their way through the south.

"And you totally just missed what I am trying to explain to you!" she finished, her voice reaching a high pitch.

"Caroline, what did Damon Salvatore do to hurt you?" he demanded, ignoring her outburst.

Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake. "Nothing, he's just a massive jerk, stealing Elena away from Stefan." she retorted, hoping he would let it go.

Klaus's eyes were lit with fury as his face hardened. "Caroline, _what did he do to you_? I will kill him."

He _looked_ ready to kill someone too. Caroline cursed herself for being so stupid. She hadn't thought that Klaus would react like that. Nobody else had been _that_ horrified when they learned the truth about what Damon had done to her. And Klaus didn't even know what had happened.

It dawned on her that Klaus didn't want her to be hurt, but he still couldn't – wouldn't? – accept responsibility for his own actions. He didn't realize how deeply she was hurt when he killed Tyler's mother. Only days before at the Miss Mystic competition, they had talked, _really_ talked. She had started to empathize with him. Then he massacred his hybrids and killed Tyler's mother. And then he almost killed her.

"No, no, NO! You do _not_ get to talk like that, Klaus. You staked me and bit me. You hurt me badly. You don't get to 'defend my honor.'" She spit out, angry tears stinging her eyes.

Something flickered in his eyes, something like regret or remorse or pain or perhaps all three rolled into one. He tread slowly towards her.

"Love, I'm as evil as they come. I did_ try_ to kill you; both of us know I couldn't carry it through." Klaus looked down, inhaling roughly. He met her gaze once more. "I was wrong Caroline." He stepped closer to her and put his hands on either side of her face, gently, carefully. "I am so sorry I hurt you, sweetheart."

She stood frozen, unable to look anywhere but his eyes. Gray and blue. Pained. Utterly sincere. Streaming with…tears?

Slowly, her hands found his hands. She wrapped her fingers around his. Her eyes told him before she said it.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

A/N Thank you for reading my little story! I did not watch tonight's episode (4x18) yet, so this things might have already been addressed. This is just one way that Caroline and Klaus might deal with the herd of elephants in the room. If you feel like it, you can check out my other piece called "Weakness" and let me know what you think. Thanks again :)


End file.
